My Only Wish Is You And Me
by CrazyVideos50
Summary: Six years after the movie, Sherman's thirteenth birthday was coming up, but only one thing is on his mind, his best friend, Penny. But what will Sherman do? Will he finally tell her how he feels? Read And Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone that reads this story, **

**I will like to thank you for taking the time to read this story, so I seen this movie with three friends yesterday and I just can't help but write a story about these two, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review when you like!**

* * *

It's been six years senses the adventure in the WABAC, and soon was going to be Sherman's thirteenth birthday.

After a few years Sherman's personality hasn't changed, but the way Sherman looked has changed a lot, he still wears his glasses, white shirts, black shorts and white sneakers but he looked more of a hot guy instead of a nerd now.

One day at school, Sherman was talking to his friend, Mason.

"So six years and now all the girls can't stop looking at you?" Mason teased as Sherman blush a little.

"And maybe Penny?" Asked Mason than he saw how fast he got Sherman's attention.

"Wha... What are you talking about?!" Sherman asked, trying to fight his blush.

"Oh come on, Sherman! Everyone knows."

"That's... THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Yelled Sherman to loud that everyone around them heard and just stared at him.

"What?" Asked Sherman, a little embarrassed than he just walked away liked nothing ever happened.

**To Be Continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin I will like to say I'm sorry for the last chapter to be so short, I was very busy with school and the same with not updating on this story as well so I hope this chapter is longer and enjoyable. **

* * *

After school finished, Sherman was walking home, even though Mr Peabody usually comes and picks him up from school Sherman does walk home sometimes.

As Sherman was walking he was thinking about being thirteen in a few days.

'So I'm gonna be a teenager, I wonder if...' Sherman began to think but was soon out of his thoughts as he saw a familiar face in front of him, it was Penny.

Penny smiled at her friend and Sherman gladly smiled back.

"Hey Sherman! You're going home, I see?" Asked Penny.

"Yeah, Mr Peabody wanted me home at five, but I have a little bit of time before I go, did you have something in mind, Penny?" Sherman asked as well trying to forget what happened earlier.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? You can stay for dinner if you like!" Said Penny with a cheerful smile.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry Penny, I.. I'm a bit busy tonight!" Said Sherman as he started to feel a few sweats down his back, sure Sherman and Penny were close friends but when it comes to Penny asking him to stay at her house knowing it could be just him and Penny alone I one room together he will only be lost at words which would make the afternoon for the both awkward and strange.

"Oh, that's alright, Sherman, we can do it another day?"

"Y... Yeah!"

Penny smiled at Sherman though secretly she was desaponted that she wouldn't be able to send some time with her friend.

"Well, I gotta go! See ya, Sherman!" Penny yelled out as she was almost a block away from the red haired boy.

_Stupid! Why did I have to say that I was "busy" when I'm not?! _Sherman mumbled to himself as he keep on walking home.

Sherman knew why though, he knew why he lied to her like that, it was all because he had a crush on her. When the two kids were seven Sherman's feelings for Penny weren't a big deal, he didn't mind being around her much or working with her when they were by their selfs, but when they were both ten years old Sherman's feelings for the young blonde changed after they were once locked in class with nothing but each other for the whole weekend. But after that when ever Sherman was around Penny he couldn't help but sweat, get his words mixed up and stare at her with the awkward wide eyes even if it was a bad time to get just one girl trapped in his mind all the time.

after a while with Sherman lost in thoughts he bumped into Mr. Peabody surprising the soon to be teenager.

"M-Mr. Peabody!" Cried Sherman knowing who he bumped into as well as realising that he was already home. _  
_

"Sherman! Why on earth would you just bump into people like that? You know someone could get hurt!" Mr. Peabody said as he checked the boy's arms.

"I'm fine, Mr. Peabody!"

"Uh! Alright than, Sherman, now go and wash up, dinner will be ready in a few." The dog with the red bow tie said as he began to walk over to the kitchen.

_Even when he's an older dog now, he could still be the same old Peabody! _


End file.
